Inopportune
by Anniih
Summary: Así como inoportuno son los tornados en su casa, su hija también es inoportuna cuando lo viene a visitar. *USAxUK; Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. El personaje de Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **…una interrupción…

**Pareja central:** EstadosUnidosxInglaterra/AlfredxArthur.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Inopportune<strong>

Es de día. Hoy amanece tranquilo, comparado con los días anteriores viendo esas inoportunas grandes columnas de aire arrasando con todo a su paso. Mira la ventana sin moverse de la cama con su mitad del cuerpo bajo las sabanas apoyándose en el respaldo.

Y tanto que quería que llegara la primavera…

―Primavera eh. ―sonríe irónico porque tenía tantas ganas de pasear con su pequeña familia. Llevar a Amalia al parque o a Disneyland junto con Arthur. Los tres disfrutando del limpio aire, de las lindas mariposas volando entre las flores. Saltar en una pileta, salpicar agua. Tantas cosas quería hacer. Y no puede. Baja la mirada sin llevar sus anteojos oyendo la puerta de su casa abrirse. Lo más seguro que sea Inglaterra como todos estos días que viene a cuidarlo y darle sermones. Por lo menos el inglés lo viene a ver. Eso es bueno.

―_Hello._ ―Arthur entra al cuarto saludando amable acercándose a sentarse en la orilla de la cama lo bastante cercano al americano.

―_Hello._ ―responde el saludo alzando la cabeza.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El país menor suspira. ―Un poco mejor ―con el ánimo mostrado al británico no lo convence del todo, más cuando comienza a mirar a los lados―. ¿Viniste solo otra vez?

Los orbes verdes se desvían para enseguida fijarse en los azules. Se rasca la cabellera.

―Estuve pensando en eso y…

―_Surprise, daddy! _―justo donde Arthur iba a hablar, la joven isleña aparece estirando los brazos con toda su energía radiando el cuarto.

Arthur no viene solo, lo había pensado mucho en darle alegría al estadounidense trayéndole a su hija. Sabe que hizo lo correcto. Pues tener a Alfred melancólico no le agrada para nada, sin decir que tampoco le agrada que sea tan gritón y chillón.

Mientras, Estados Unidos se le iluminan los ojos mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De sus típicas sonrisas ganadoras. Una alegría para su día.

― ¡Ven aquí a abrazar a _hero dad_! ―y enseguida extiende los brazos recibiendo a su isleña sobre su cuerpo…herido― ¡Ayg, auch!

― ¡No te tires así! ¡Cuidado con tu papá! ―Inglaterra se altera al ver que el idiota de su pareja se le olvida que no está en condiciones de recibir fuertes abrazos, tomando por la cintura a Islas Vírgenes para alejarlo del "hospitalizado".

―Ups. _Je suis désolé_. ―Amalia pide disculpas en francés, el cual ambos tutores intentan pasar desapercibido el idioma, sobre todo Inglaterra.

El norteamericano niega con la cabeza curvando los labios.

―No importa, papi es fuertemente heroico y está bien. ―dice para no dar preocupación a la menor.

― ¿No te duelen las piernas? ―ella pregunta.

―Un poco. Ya se me pasará. ―sonríe.

― ¿Necesitas algo? ―ahora pregunta Arthur. No vino aquí para hacer vida social.

―Tengo un poco de hambre. ―responde ladeando la cabeza. Es verdad, no ha tomado desayuno.

―Iré a preparar un _Apple pie_. ―la caribeña se ofrece entusiasmada saliendo de la habitación.

Estados Unidos se apresura en ponerse de pie, saliendo de la cama pero… ―Te ayudo-

…apenas logra sostenerse, donde sus piernas le hacen una mala jugada a punto de caerse si no fuera por las manos del mayor quienes lo afirman enseguida para regresarlo a la cama.

―No, no. Tú te quedas aquí, tomando reposo. A penas puedes caminar. ―le informa cruzándose de brazos.

―Pero Iggy… ―entristece la mirada. Únicamente quiere ir ayudar a la trigueña.

―Pero nada ―corta decidido arreglando las sabanas cubriendo al país americano―. Entiendo que no te gusta estar de brazos cruzados; quieres ir a ayudar y a gritar como siempre, pero ahora no puedes. Ni siquiera puedes gatear. Y no es solo las piernas. ―toca suave el abdomen del menor.

―Auch. ―hace una queja.

― ¿Ves?

Claro que lo ve, pero no quiere reconocer a lo que calla.

―Uhm… ―murmura sin saber qué decir para eliminar el silencio. No le gusta callar, debe comenzar alguna conversación aunque sea tonta. ¿Pero qué?― Gracias por traer a nuestra hija. Le había prometido ir a Disneyland.

En ese momento Arthur lo mira sorprendido y desconcertado.

―Has llevado a Amalia dieciocho veces a Disneyland, idiota. ―le hace recordar.

―_Really?_ ―pestañea y Arthur acierta simplemente― Creía que eran más de treinta ¡Jajajajaja~! ¡Se me olvidó hasta contar! ―ríe fuerte mientras que el inglés piensa que de verdad es un enorme idiota preguntándose por qué sigue emparejado con él, y no es por Amalia. Tal vez sea porque lo quiere y por la sonrisa que no había visto días atrás. Es por eso. Tanto que queda deleitando esa sonrisa marcando una también.

De repente Alfred calla.

―Arthur…

―Dime.

―Gracias por cuidar de mí. ―menciona sereno, donde el inglés se ruboriza corriendo el rostro hacia el lado vacío de la cama.

―Tu hija me presionó ―miente. Islas Vírgenes no lo presionó, de hecho la entusiasmó para que viniera. Alfred se da cuenta por el cual no duda en soltar una pequeña risilla acaparando la atención del europeo―. Así como estás, me tienes preocupado.

―No me voy a morir por esto. Soy el héroe, ¿recuerdas?

―Lo recuerdo. ―pronuncia seguro que el estúpido norteamericano no se mirará por eso, se podría morir si no come hamburguesas durante un mes o un día. Suena más lógico la de un día. Por suerte Alfred si ha comido hamburguesa como merienda acompañado de cortos besos de cierto inglés. Así como ahora, donde ambos en el silencio deciden compartir sus miradas y sus cuerpos por inercia propia acortan la distancia cerrando los parpados, sintiendo que sus alientos se acercan más y más y más y más…

―_Mum! _¡¿Me puedes ayudar?

La inoportuna llegada de Amalia los interrumpe. Los dos países tutores se alejan rápidamente con los rostros rojos de la vergüenza.

Inglaterra se pone de pie nervioso, altanero, forzando una sonrisa maternal.

― ¡Eh…! ¡Claro, claro! Voy enseguida. ―y corre a la cocina dejando extrañada a la británica-estadounidense en la habitación caminando hacia el país paternal.

― ¿Qué le pasó en la cara que la tiene toda roja?

Alfred la mira enmarcando una sonrisita de lado teniendo todavía los pómulos sonrosados pero no como el mayor, removiendo los cabellos en la trigueña. ―Nada Amalia. Nada.

_Nos interrumpiste…_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me imagino que saben de los tornados que andan en USA, y pensé que Alfred anda con el cuerpo adolorido, sobre todo el "sur". Al principio quería hacerlo angst con los tres, como una familia, pero mis ganas de humorizarlo me ganaron. Inoportuna Amalia xD

Hablando de Amalia, le cambiaré el apellido. En vez de 'Jones Kirkland', será 'Kirkland Jones'. Y se preguntan, ¡¿Por qué? Y respondo: Porque Arthur fue el primero en cuidarla, así que Amalia debería adoptar su apellido primero, ya que Alfred se demoró mil años en adoptarla (coffquitándoselaaDencoff) ¿Me captan? No es por el UKxUSA. Cuando se trata de esta familia tan especial, debe ser USAxUK. Además sería entretenido ver a Alfred chillando para que su heroico apellido vaya primero xD

Eso sería.

Espero que se hayan divertido y gustado.

¡Saludos! ¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**

**;D**


End file.
